Darkness
by Ragga Bomb
Summary: Darkness was his name it was until his powers were taken away by Chaos. He was an Original but he lost. Percy is a abnormal boy with a weird life what will he and Larissa do to conquer for they are true conquerors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue and Manifest**

**The Void**

The Primordial Chaos was floating through the void with a grin on his face, he had finally found someone to wield the power of Darkness. What is the power of darkness you might ask well it is something his brother Order unleashed onto the galaxy. Originally Darkness existed with their father Unknown but according to legend Darkness vanished from the galaxy leaving no trace behind, that was until Order released it from the prison Unknown had sealed him into.

Finally free Darkness started to conquer the galaxy one planet after another. The Primordial's that hadn't gone to sleep united to face this new threat, but they weren't strong enough to stop him, he was one of the Original Creators and nothing they had could stop him. When the war began Darkness revealed he wasn't alone instead he had several commanders that could match the Primordial's in power, not only that but he also had his own personal army that was determined to conquer everything that stood in there way.

As the Primordial's continued to fall one after another against the coming horde, there father Chaos had awakened from his millennium long slumber and went to battle alongside his remaining children that had managed to resist them despite there dwindling power. It proved to be too late however, Darkness and his armies had spread out of control and now they were nearly impossible to defeat. Almost the entire galaxy was under their rule and very soon the rest would follow.

So together the Primordial's gathered knowing what was to happen should he and his children fall Chaos made the ultimate sacrifice any Primordial could make. With the help of his last son Aether the Primordial of Light and second in command to his father. With the help of his last sisters they cut open there fathers chest unleashing a power no one had seen before.

Like the pull of a black hole Chaos swallowed Darkness and sealed him into his body, effectively became the first host of Darkness. With their leader gone, infighting broke out between the armies of Darkness, some killed each other off while others retreated as far away as possible for they didn't want to be at the end of the Primordial's rage.

Chaos's brother Order also ran away but unlike the armies he retreated into the darkest and deepest pits of Tartarus in self appointed exile. All he ever wanted was to learn about their father's history but he had chosen the wrong way. Before he sealed the doors of his prison he promised to himself that one day he would return and right the wrongs he had made.

That all happened 10,000 years ago and now Chaos had weakened considerably. Even though he was the host of Darkness, it had fought him for control so that it could finish what it had started long ago. Knowing what would happen once he entered his state of sleep Chaos used some of his remaining power to split Darkness apart.

When the task was finished Aether took the physical embodiment of darkness and sealed him into a planet that had been dead for a long time. The planet was then placed in the center of the galaxy, while the most powerful of his children were placed as the guards of the prison.

The powers of Darkness were however sealed into a small gem the size of a human heart. Once the task had been completed Chaos then went in search for someone that could wield the power without being corrupted by its influence. He had seen a vision of the future and one day Darkness would return to finish what he started and next time he wouldn't be around to help his children.

As a thousand years passed by Chaos feared he would never find someone worthy of wielding this terrible power. Meanwhile the prison was weakening and Darkness was growing stronger, it was only a matter of time till the prison shattered. Chaos knew he didn't have the power to face him again and once he returned his armies would return from wherever they ran to.

While Chaos was floating through space, he felt something pulling himself to the planet Earth and his sleeping daughter Gaea.

He didn't know it but the remains of his father Unknown was using his power to lead his son to the planet because a boy had been born that had the potential to wield the powers without being corrupted by him. Watching from the shadows Unknown watched as his son transformed into an eagle and flew to the city of New York.

As minutes passed and turned into hours Unknown started to get annoyed at how thick his son had become. Despite leading him to the planet his son had no clue where he was going and had flown in circles trying to find the reason he had gone to that particular place. Sighing he used a bit more of his power and Chaos went to the place that he had been waiting for.

Landing on a phone line eagle Chaos looked at the source of where this pull was coming from. It was coming from an apartment room where two babies were sleeping inside. Looking around Chaos felt no trace of any other soul inside. Flying into the open window Chaos transformed into a human and looked at the cribs.

Inside two children were sleeping peacefully, one he could tell was a child of an Olympian but nothing special. Instead the girl interested Chaos, because he could feel that she was the one that had powers that were stronger than the boys. Trying to find out why he suddenly saw that she was a daughter of a titan or more specifically Oceanus.

At first Chaos felt that girl was the one he had came for but before he could bring the gem out Chaos was pulled into a vision that his father had forced on him. Looking around Chaos saw he was standing in a desert of his best guess Earth.

No other planet had a desert for some reason but he didn't care about that. Apparently out of all his children only his daughter Gaea was fascinated by the vastness of deserts while his other children hated them but that didn't matter now.

Instead he was more interested in the person who was standing in the distance. He couldn't see much but from what he could see a man was standing in black battle armor while a black cloak covered his armor and a hood was drawn up covering his face in darkness.

The unknown person was looking at the sky and Chaos looked and saw a huge black dragon fly above before landing on the ground. The male then pulled out two swords and the dragon growled before a huge torrent of fire shot out of its mouth, blackening the sky. Slowly black clouds formed and a large amount of black ooze was beginning to fall from them instead of rain water.

Waiting to see the rest, Chaos was then pushed away from the vision and found he was facing the baby boy. Examining the boy a little better Chaos's eyes widened considerably at the thought going through his head.

Is this boy the one I saw in my vision? Chaos asked.

Suddenly a mental picture of the man he saw, was standing behind the boys crib. Knowing what had to be done Chaos pulled the gem out of his robes and looked at the child as tears formed in his eyes. He was crying because he had finally found the person he was looking for and one day this boy would face Darkness.

I am sorry boy, but you will suffer terribly. I only hope you know that whatever pain you suffer, will only happen because you must be ready to face an ancient evil. Chaos thought.

Extending his arm over the boy he turned his hand over and the gem fell out of his hand and towards the boy. As the gem was about to make contact with the boys blanket it disappeared. Looking at the boy's small body Chaos saw a small but faint glow in the location of the child's heart meaning that the powers were now inside of the boy. Making sure a gate was in place, for the boys body wouldn't be able to handle the power in such a small state.

Turning around to leave Chaos came face to face with annoyed face of his son Aether.

Aether had finally found someone he believed could wield the power of Darkness but when he went to his father's last known location he was annoyed to find out he wasn't there. Instead he found him on the body of his sister Gaea who was currently in a deep state of sleep like the majority of his family.

"Father I believe I have f—" however a hand silenced Aether.

"My son there is no need; I have already found someone who will wield those powers." Chaos then motioned to the boy behind him.

Looking behind his father Aether saw a baby boy sleeping in a crib and a small glow caught his attention. Walking past his father Aether looked at the boy but he couldn't see anything special about him. The girl was the one that interested him though; she had power and potential that had yet to be seen.

"Father, why have you chosen this boy? The girl here is obviously stronger than him."

"Aether, when will you learn? Power means nothing, besides I had a vision that showed me that one day this boy would face Darkness in a battle."

Aether looked at his father in disbelief before looking at the boy in disbelief that a human would one day face Darkness in battle. As he was about to voice his disbelief Aether was pulled into a vision of his own.

In the distance two people were standing next to one another. One was male and the other was female but Aether felt like he saw them from somewhere. Could these two be the very same babies that I now see? The vision then ended prematurely and Aether saw his father was beginning to fade again. Not wanting to waste time Aether walked over to the girl and placed a hand onto her small head.

His hand glowed slightly before he pulled away. Looking at the girl Chaos saw the symbol of Aether appear over her head. Turning to face his son he wanted to ask what his son was doing but his time was finally up. With a grin Chaos faded and entered another sleep leaving his son in the room alone.

What Chaos didn't know was that Aether blessed the girl because he felt that one day the two of them would battle one another. Wanting to make the battle an even fight he had blessed the girl because he felt that one day she would also help in the coming battle. Turning around Aether felt a sadness in his heart since his father was gone again. Now only he and a few of his brothers and sisters remained.

'Father, I swear on your name that when Darkness comes to this planet. I will return to aid our champions who will hopefully end what we had started.' With that Aether vanished leaving no trace of him or his father ever being there.

Once he left, a golden thread was made that connected the two children together. Unknown looked at the two children who he had connected, it might be cruel but they would be drawn to one another no matter how far they ran. Leaving the room the babies woke up and looked at one another.

Neither could think yet but they were interested in the other's eyes. However the two then fell asleep right as their mothers entered the room to check on their children.

**12 Years Later**

The two children were now 12 years old and leaning against one another on a bus that was heading towards a museum for a field trip. The boys name was Percy Jackson and the girl was Larissa Knifong. Ever since they've been toddlers the two of them have been together but Larissa knew more than Percy did about there heritage.

While Percy's name was common in some places Larissa's wasn't, instead she was given the name because in Greek in meant Citadel.

While Percy grew up oblivious of his heritage, Larissa's mom taught her about everything she knew since she didn't want her daughter to grow up not knowing anything. Sally disagreed of course because she believed their children shouldn't grow up knowing about their heritage yet but Larissa's mom didn't care what Sally thought, she wanted her daughter ready and nothing would stop her.

As Larissa grew up she realized how much of her life she began to hate. Her father abandoned her and her mother and then there was camp somewhere that would one day take her away from her mother. The one good thing about her life was that she had Percy with her, from what her mom said Percy was the child of Poseidon and that meant that one day he would be going to camp as well.

The one thing she hated most about her life the most was that she grew up in the rich part of society. She was the heir to a multi-million dollar company while Percy grew up in poverty, she had the life enjoying anything she could ever want. While most children would feel privileged she didn't since all the money in the world only made her sadder. Since her mother was a rich business woman she was forced to go to those formal dinners to meet other large business owners and there children.

While she suffered, Percy was having the time of his life. Despite having almost no money what so ever Percy was truly happy as long as he was with his mother or friends.

Larissa really envied Percy a little since he could act like an idiot whenever he wanted while she had to be the perfect daughter. One day though she promised herself she would find out the source of his happiness, and hopefully he would share his with her.

Waking up Larissa saw Percy's second best friend Grover get hit with pieces of peanut butter by the girl Nancy. As she watched Grover try to dodge the shots she looked at Percy and heard him mutter something about ducks and the cow goes quack.

Just hearing Percy say these random things were enough for Larissa to crack a smile. She rarely smiled as it was but when she was with Percy she felt she could just be herself. Looking at Percy she felt the urge to hug him for some reason but she didn't think about it much instead she just went to petting his head while Grover looked at her begging for help.

For the next half an hour Larissa sat back in the bus seat while Percy continued to sleep on her lap. He was drooling however and it was beginning to ruin her favorite pair of black and gold jeans. Even though she had money she rarely used any of it since she wanted to be a normal girl. The problem was her entire wardrobe consisted of black and gold outfits. While most people had one favorite color she had two and it was more of an obsession than anything else.

Her hair was black and today was cascading down her back. Most of the time she kept her hair up but today something was telling her that she should keep her hair down. She didn't mind but the reason her hair was always up was that people were attracted to her more than usual when her hair was down.

As the bus stopped next to the museum Larissa looked at Percy and saw he got up rubbing his eyes, before yawning. "Larissa, how are you this fine morning?" she sighed as she mentally slapped her face at Percy's stupidity, even though Percy appeared to be an idiot she really believed he was only acting like this because he didn't want things to get boring and or dull.

"Percy you idiot," she didn't mean it though. "It's currently the afternoon and we are at the museum so come on." Percy looked at Larissa before a grin appeared on his face. She paled since she knew that when Percy grinned it usually meant trouble. As Mrs. Dodd's stepped off the bus she tripped and fell face first on the pavement.

"Percy what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything whatsoever? Why do you always look at me when something happens to Mrs. Dodd's." Percy asked innocently while Larissa gave him a look that said that he wasn't fooling her in anyway. Without a second to move Percy felt Larissa push him against the window while everyone started getting off.

Leaning closely to his ear she whispered. "Percy, you know I hate it when you lie. Besides since you just pulled that it means you might be expelled again. If that happens then I will have to find a way to get expelled as well so that I can transfer to whatever new school you go to." Percy looked at Larissa with sadness in his eyes. Ever since well forever he felt he has been holding her back and that the best for her was to leave him behind.

"Larissa, you don't have to follow me everywhere you know. I am just holding y—" he was silenced before he could say anything. Looking at Larissa he saw she had an angry expression on her face and the hand pinning him to the window had tightened considerably.

"Percy don't you ever say you're holding me back. I may be able to go farther without you but I refuse to leave you behind no matter what you say." Even though her voice was angry and annoyed her eyes showed genuine sadness at the prospect of leaving Percy behind. If she left him she knew that he would fall apart faster than an open bag of apples.

'_Another reason I don't want to lose you is that my life would be boring without you._' She thought even though it was a little obnoxious that she wanted to keep Percy for that reason alone. The other was that she felt they were destined to be together but she didn't know why and if she talked to Percy about it he would become embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Larissa but it is true." Percy then pulled her hand away and walked down the aisle his head slumped while he stepped off the bus and followed the other students. Larissa followed shortly after staying near Percy but every time she tried to start a conversation with him but he would shy off.

Once the class stopped in front of one of one the exhibits Larissa took her chance and grabbed Percy and threw him against one of the stone columns. Wanting to run away as quickly as possible he tried to make a run for it but before he could even move two steps he was slammed into the column again.

"Percy, why are you suddenly avoiding me? Did I do something wrong that made you angry?" Larissa asked slightly louder than she had originally wanted. Mr. Brunner was about to say something to the two of them but when he looked in the direction of Larissa and Percy he decided not to since it looked like Percy was in trouble. Turning back to his class he continued the discussion about the Olympians and the Titans.

Percy tried to avoid her eyes but she grabbed the sides of his face and turned his head so that he was facing her. When he looked her in the eyes he saw that she was truly sad. "Larissa, you didn't do anything wrong, I am the one at fault. Ever since we've known each other I have held you back but if I push you away you may go somewhere where you may succeed. So please just leave me behind it's for the best."

"God damn it Percy why are thinking about this so suddenly? You don't seem to get it do you, I don't want to leave you behind since were friends. Wherever you go I am going to follow wherever you go rather you like it or not." Percy wanted to argue but he saw that her rant was far from over.

"Now before I let you go I want you to promise me something. If you don't promise me these things then I guess we're going to be stuck here," Percy looked shocked at her declaration. "First you must promise me that you will never ever leave me. Secondly I want you to promise that you will never start thinking like this ever and I mean it ever again!" her face was then right in front of Percy's and he could smell her hair and it smelt like cinnamon and honestly he thought it was an intoxicating smell.

"I promise that I will never do those things that I can't remember." Percy sighed in defeat; however he promised himself that one day he would find a way to separate himself from her so that she could reach her full potential. Larissa looked him in the eyes and he could have sword that her dark blue eyes were staring into his soul.

"Good now we can return to our class." Larissa said finally with a smile, grabbing Percy by the arm she dragged him out of the shadow of the column and rejoined the class. Even though some of the things she was learning were new she knew most of the things and despite being the daughter of the eldest titan she hated them all.

As the day passed by and it was time for lunch Percy went to go eat with Grover, while Larissa went to look at the picture of the titans. A part of her hated her father for leaving her but she was at least grateful that Percy had entered her life. One thing that bothered her the most though was that she remembered feeling a powerful but kind being standing over her.

It couldn't have been her father since her mother told her that he had left before she was born but then who could have visited her as a toddler. The only person that knew about it was Percy but that was because he had felt something like that as well. Except every time he thought of it he felt a burning pain in his chest.

"Larissa, you are interested in the titans aren't you?" Mr. Brunner asked shocking Larissa a little who didn't even know he had walked up behind her. Turning around Larissa saw Brunner was sitting there twirling a pen in his fingers.

"I wouldn't say I am interested in them. I instead hate them with a passion." She replied as she walked over to a column and leaned against it. Looking at her finger nails she released a small amount of her power and the picture of the titans was covered with a layer of ice. Mr. Brunner looked at her display of power and was amazed at how powerful she was.

"I must warn you my dear but it isn't wise to hold anger towards the titans, especially the eldest of titans." Brunner didn't know yet but he was trying to guess who Larissa's godly parent was. Even though Poseidon had the power to control ice his children had no where near the ability that she just showed.

"Give me a reason… Chiron why I shouldn't hate the titans," Chiron was to say the least surprised he had been revealed so quickly. "Yes Chiron I know who you are my mom told me about you. She went to your camp for a year before leaving on her own accord when you said it wasn't for the best. Maybe the name Sarah Knifong rings a bell?" Chiron looked at Larissa surprised she was the daughter of one demi-god he thought had died long ago when she vanished.

"Anyways the reason I know your identity is of no concern to me. Do you know that I am actually a daughter of a titan? Or rather I am the daughter of Oceanus." Chiron's eyes widened in shock, even though he had seen a lot in his long life never had he ran into a demi-titan well ever in his life. Most of the titans were currently under bars while the few that weren't were in hiding.

"Larissa, may I ask are there more of you? Or are you the only one that exists so far?" Chiron asked imagining a camp like Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter that was instead populated by demi-titans.

Larissa examined her nails a little making sure they were perfect before replying. "From what I know I am probably the only one in existence. If there are others they have either stayed hidden or have died." She might sound cold hearted but she didn't really care if there were other demi-titans since the only thing that interested her was when Percy was going to be taken to the camp.

"If it isn't too much to ask I would like to ask how you survived as long as you have. Since you are the daughter of a titan your scent must be really strong and with it monsters must have come to attack you more than once."

"Chiron your questions are beginning to bore me." Larissa then pointed a finger a Chiron's legs and instantly they were covered in ice. "I am done playing games Chiron I want to know when Percy is going to be forced to go to that place you call a camp." Chiron looked at his legs and he was slightly scared at the prospect of angering her when she could freeze him this quickly. Ignoring the cold in his nether regions he looked at Larissa and saw she hadn't moved from her spot.

"Percy, will be coming to camp very soon. No matter how much his mother doesn't want him to he must go or else he will put everyone he knows in danger."

Hearing that Percy would put his family in danger angered Larissa slightly but before she could act she stopped midway and agreed that Percy's powers were growing stronger and it was only a matter of time till he started to attract monsters.

"Thank you for answering my questions Chiron." Larissa than walked away and with a snap of her fingers the ice holding Chiron in place shattered. Chiron looked at her as her hair swayed back and forth and fear was the dominant emotion in his eyes.

'_If she is that powerful now I wonder what she will become in a few years time._' Chiron thought before wheeling out and heading towards the class, looking around Chiron noticed that Percy and Mrs. Dodd's was missing.

While Larissa was walking towards one of the other exhibits she saw that Percy was being led somewhere. Looking at the direction they came from she saw that Nancy and her clothes were drenched and her friends were surrounding her placing coats on her. Mentally slapping her head at Percy's stupidity she decided to follow him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. As she followed them though she felt something coming off of Percy and Mrs. Dodd's that seemed almost sinister.

Looking around she realized they were in the Greek and Roman section, not wanting to get caught red handed she hid behind a column that just happened to be the one she pinned Percy up against earlier.

"You've been giving us problems honey," Ms. Dodd's said.

"First off I didn't do anything, Nancy started it and I just defended myself. I have no clue how she got soaked with water." Percy argued wanting to get this over with. Even though he was a happy individual most of the time he hated it when he was blamed for everything that had gone wrong.

"Did you really think you could get away with it? It was only a matter of time until we found you." She then tugged on the cuffs of the leather jacket. Slowly she was beginning her transformation into her fury form but she didn't want to reveal herself quickly because she didn't want anyone to walk in on the two of them.

"How can I get away with anything…? I can't even steal a piece of pizza from my step dads table without being caught." Thunder shook the building and Larissa looked up towards the roof with only one thought going through her head.

'_What is happening and who or rather what is Ms. Dodd's?_' Larissa looked at Percy and saw nothing different from a normal human. He may have been a son of Poseidon but that didn't matter instead there teacher was worrying her because something was not right.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson it was only a matter of time before we found you out."

"Ms. Dodd's you are starting to worry me." Percy replied as he looked behind her and saw wings starting to sprout out of her back.

"Your time is up." she hissed and her transform happened almost instantly. Her eyes were burning like the coals of a barbecue, while her fingers stretched turning into talons. The leather jacket vanished and in its place were large leathery wings. Before Percy could move Ms. Dodd's shot towards him her talons out and ready to rip him to shreds.

Percy tried to move but he was just too scared, his legs were shaking and he had no clue what was going on. '_This has got to be some bad dream. Yah that's it this is just a dream and when I close my eyes I'll wake up again._' He thought while closing his eyes. As Ms. Dodd's talons were about to connect with Percy's shoulders Larissa ran out of her cover and tackled him to the ground.

Opening his eyes Percy looked around and saw that the weird monster or demon thing was still in front of him flapping her wings as she hovered over the ground a little. Looking at who had tackled him he saw Larissa lying on the ground with some deep cuts in her back.

"Larissa!" he shouted as he ran to her make sure she was okay. Picking her up he saw that she was unconscious and that her body must have entered shock. As Percy was about to cry a burning pain ignited in his heart. Falling face first into the pavement Percy screamed a cry of pain while Ms. Dodd's grinned and charged Percy again.

Like before her talons were about to land on Percy but instead of reaching him she slammed face first into some type of barrier that had magically appeared. Looking at the boy she saw the boy vanished and in a second he reappeared and grabbed her by her throat. Struggling to breathe Alecto tried to get the boy to let her go but his grip just tightened.

What surprised her mostly was that Percy's eyes were no longer sea green instead they were black and they were filled with hatred. Also he was using strength that he shouldn't even have for a 12 year old. Gripping his hand Alecto then felt a burning pain in her gut, looking down she saw that Percy had forced a hand into her gut and it had ripped all the way through her.

"What are you?" Alecto demanded before becoming a pile of dust. Percy's arms then dropped to his sides and he fell forward slamming into the ground. Meanwhile behind a column Grover and Chiron were watching the entire thing.

"Chiron did you just see that? Percy not only showed some type of ridiculous power but he destroyed the fury with his bare hands?" Grover stuttered as he looked at his best friend who was lying on the ground next to Larissa. He didn't say it but he was scared of his friend since one second he was screaming and the next he vanished and killed the Fury Alecto.

"Grover we have no time to think about what we have just seen instead the two of them need medical treatment." Chiron then wheeled over to the two and first started with Percy. Mentally and physically he was alright the only thing was that he was currently unconscious and sleeping like a baby. His pulse though was beating faster than normal humans were capable of.

As Grover looked at Larissa he was surprised to see her back healing itself. Once her injuries were healed her clothes also fixed themselves suddenly and her eyes opened. Looking up she saw Grover and Chiron standing above her. Turning her head she saw Percy lying on the ground right next to her and saw he was unconscious. Remembering what had happened she shot up head butting Grover and looked around for the monster that had attacked Percy.

"Larissa the fury is gone Percy managed to destroy it." Chiron said slowly while Larissa calmed down a little. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out and she landed on top of Percy's body. Expecting him to wake up she saw that he was still sleeping like nothing happened. '

_What am I not heavy enough to wake you up?_' she thought as she pulled herself off of him.

Sitting down next to Percy she ruffled his hair a little as she looked up at Chiron and Grover who was rubbing his head because of the sudden hit head butt he received.

"Chiron did you say that Percy killed Alecto?" looking for confirmation he nodded and she looked down at Percy. "How did he kill her he has no weapons?"

"Honestly I don't know how he killed her but he did it with his bare hands. Once who were knocked out he screamed in pain and when Alecto was about to attack him he vanished and grabbed her by her throat. She struggled to break free from his grip but he wouldn't let go and he punched his hand into her gut and out the other end."

Hearing that Percy had killed Alecto in such a gruesome way she looked at his hands and saw no blood on them. However one thing was going through her head and it was how he had suddenly changed so quickly. Sighing deeply she looked at Chiron and knew she had to say these words no matter how much she hated them.

"Thank you for saving me and Percy even if you didn't do anything I am grateful for you healing me." Grover looked at her a little a bead of sweat was beginning to fall down his head. A part of him wanted to say he didn't do anything but at the same time he was glad that she hadn't hit him like she usually did.

"Larissa we have a favor of you. For now we need you to lie to Percy thinking that this never happened and that the day went by like normal." Chiron said while messing with the pen in his fingers. Originally he was going to toss the pen to Percy but when Percy screamed and vanished he forgot all about it.

Larissa looked like she wanted to argue but at the last second she thought against it. One reason she didn't was that she didn't have the strength to argue and second was that she had no obligation to follow the promise. Promising to talk to Percy later about what happened she looked at Grover and fell backwards.

"I promise I won't tell Percy about anything that happened today." Saying those words were a mouthful since she hated to lie to Percy. Even though they were both really close it pained her more than when she lied to others like her mom or Sally.

Meanwhile in Percy's heart the dark powers Chaos had placed inside him were beginning to manifest inside. Even though Percy was young his body currently was more than capable of controlling the powers albeit to small degree. But the gate Chaos had made for the power stopped it from spreading through his unconscious body so that when he began to use it frequently it would be easy and unlike its original host.

The Primordial Aether had also seen what had happened to Percy. Even though he still didn't understand why his father gave the boy such powers he was surprised to see them manifest that quickly. Larissa surprised him the most, she had used his powers unconsciously and healed herself despite not knowing it. Peering into the souls of both children he saw that the two powers were beginning to spread and that surprisingly both were harmonizing with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that unfortunate day in the museum Percy was beginning to think he was going slightly insane. Whenever he asked about Mrs. Dodd's there pre-algebra teacher people would give him a look that was asking if he was going insane. He would always try to pull a quick one on some people to see if they were playing a joke on him but each time he kept getting that strange look.

At least Larissa still believed him but the sad part was that Grover didn't believe even believe him. When he expected his first male best friend to believe him he was left hanging, leaving only his best female friend as the only one. As time passed he returned to his daily life which mainly was sleeping in class and copying Larissa's homework.

"Percy, percy wake up." his English teacher said.

"Be quite you old sot I am trying to get some sleep." Percy yawned before placing his head on the desk. Larissa couldn't help but laugh a little at what Percy had called there teacher. Smiling she then watched as Percy got kicked out of the class and went to the principal's office.

As Percy was walking towards the principal's office he felt a familiar pain in his heart and he fell to the ground. He was struggling to breathe when suddenly his eyes closed on their own accord and he swallowed up by the deep black abyss that awaited him.

Opening his eyes Percy looked around and saw that he was standing in space. Remembering that there was no air in space his hands instantly went up to his neck while he took a deep breath of air. As time passed Percy let go of his throat and realized he was breathing still.

'Well I guess my teacher is wrong about space after all we can breathe out here. Now the question is how I got here?'

Feeling a presence standing behind him Percy turned and he came face to face with a large black dragon. He had read about dragons before but this was unreal to him, the dragon was huge.

At most Percy could guess it was the length of 5 school buses while it was almost as tall as a 5 story building. The dragon turned its giant head and looked down at the boy who stood in its presence. Moving it's nostrils to the boys head the dragon took a large sniff of him before its red eyes darkened. Raising one of his giant paws the dragon swatted at Percy who raised his arms in defense.

As the paw was about to tear Percy in half, it instead went through his body causing no damage whatsoever. Roaring in outrage the dragon extended its head to the sky before a torrent of black fire shot out of its mouth covering everything in darkness.

'So you are the one my brothers son has chosen to wield MY powers.' The dragon roared telepathically when it stopped firing into the sky. Walking around the boy the dragon examined him to see if there was anything special about the boy that Chaos would grant him… HIS powers. Seeing nothing the dragon just glared at the boy who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't know what you are talking about dragon but I am wondering who or rather what are you." Percy asked. In his books dragons never looked like this but not only that the dragon was radiating death and it wasn't something he wanted to be at the end of.

'Well isn't this strange the boy that has my old powers knows nothing about me the great Darkness.' the Dragon roared while Percy slowly stepped back away from the dragon. Looking at his chances there was probably no chance he could fight it but if he ran he might be able to make it somewhere, but first he needed to keep the thing talking.

"Wait are you 'the great' or are—I" Darkness roared and snapped at the boy with its large teeth. Like his paw the teeth went right through Percy. Snapping a few times Darkness pulled back and curled up into a ball annoyed by the arrogance of whatever the boy was.

My name is Darkness and you will do well to remember it. he said but suddenly a white light appeared and shot towards Percy before it stopped in front of him. The light faded and it revealed a man standing in gold armor from head to toe. With a wave of the man's hand Darkness vanished but not before he promised that he would return one day to retake what was his.

"I am sorry I hadn't appeared quicker. I didn't think that he would start appearing before you so quickly." The man said as he turned around to face Percy. His facial features were hard to make out but Percy saw dark purple eyes and long flowing silver hair coming out of his helmet.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no concern young champion of Chaos. It isn't yet your time to face him or meet me for that matter. First you must walk your own path and when you have finished your journey we will meet again. Until then your memories will be wiped of this time." Before he could react the man placed a hand on Percy's head and he felt his eyes closing.

Waking up Percy found himself sitting in a bed of his and Grover's room. Looking around he felt a major headache and then he noticed that Larissa was standing in the doorway her hands on her hips and an angry expression plastered on her face.

"Well sleepy head you finally woke up," she then walked over to him and shoved him back into his bead. "Mind telling me what happened to you earlier today?" It wasn't a question instead it was more of a demand than anything.

"Larissa, I don't remember or know what you are talking about. The last thing I remember was when I was walking into the hallway my chest started to burn and I was struggling to breath and after that nothing." Once she heard that her eyes were filled with worry for a second before hiding it behind her usual emotionless and or angry expression. Currently it was her worried expression that was shown.

"Well at least you are alright that is all that matters." She said when Percy looked at her with that damned look. When he gave her that look it reminded her of a baby seal and when she saw it she just felt the urge to help him.

After discussing what had happened after he left the classroom, Percy was ashamed to know that apparently he screamed at the top of his lungs. People came out to see what the problem was but suddenly his yelling stopped and he fell over unconscious. Once he heard this he was then nicknamed '_Crybaby Jackson_' by Larissa herself. Not being the best at giving people nicknames he gave her the best he could think '_Ice Queen._'

Ironically both of their nicknames represented both of them in one way or another. Crybaby was because sometimes Percy was a softy and would cry over some of the weirdest things. While Ice Queen represented both her personality and her powers as a daughter of Oceanus.

Currently though both young children were heading towards Mr. Brunner's Office since Percy wanted to say sorry that he couldn't attend his class earlier today because of his breakdown. Another reason he went down here was that he wanted to say sorry about the big F he was most likely going to receive tomorrow on the test. As Percy's hand was a few inches from the door handle it stopped abruptly when he heard voices coming from inside.

"A kindly one was in this school! Now that they know it is only a matter of time till they know." Percy recognized the voice as Grover's almost instantly while the other was obviously Mr. Brunner.

"We can't rush him it will only make matters worse. Besides that display of power he showed in the museum is… mysterious. It felt ancient but at the same time sinister, it reminds me of my father."

"He may not have time anymore. Besides the summer solstice dead-line—"

"It will have to be resolved without him, besides that power he has could activate any time and if it did," Chiron looked at his door before sighing. "He would instantly want to destroy him and if that happened the war will continue. We should just let him live in ignorance and hopefully that power will vanish."

"Sir he fought with, no he defeated her! One second he was crying and the next he was a monster if we don't act soon he may go into frenzy/monster mode again."

"And if we rush him he will enter that side again. Besides the mist that is over the students and staff will be enough to convince him otherwise." Chiron insisted.

"Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again. I already failed twice I can't lose this last chance, you know what that would mean don't you." Grover's voice was choked with emotions since he wanted to achieve his dream but at the rate things were spiraling out of control he would never reach it.

"You haven't failed Grover; I should have seen her for what she was. At least the girl protected him at the last second and then he destroyed her himself," Chiron said kindly. "Now the only thing we have to do is figure it how to keep the boy alive until next fall—" Percy then dropped his notebook on the ground with a thud that echoed through the hallway.

The voices of Grover and Chiron stopped and with only a few seconds to act Larissa grabbed both the notebook and Percy before running into the nearest door that was unlocked. The door also happened to lead into a broom closet and so both kids were cramped in the room holding onto one another. Trying to whisper something Larissa placed a hand on Percy's mouth and placed a finger on her mouth.

As the two of them waited in silence the sound of something was sounding in the hallways with a _clop-clop-clop_, like muffled wood blocks. A sound of an animal snuffing was then heard right outside the door while a large dark shape passed in front of the window, and a drop of sweat fell from Percy's forehead and onto Larissa's arm.

"What's out there?" the worried voice of Grover said that was stuttering.

"Nothing, m nerves haven't been right ever since the solstice." Chiron spoke somewhere farther down the hallway. Larissa looked at Percy and saw he was giving her his baby seal look before she felt his tongue touch her hand and she almost yelped had it not been for Percy placing a hand on her mouth as well and grinning.

'_You did that on purpose didn't you_?' Larissa thought while she glared at him and he was just grinning making her assume she was right.

"Mine neither, but I could have sworn…" Grover said before getting silenced.

"Go back to the dorm; you have a long day of exams ahead of you tomorrow." Chiron said.

"Don't remind me this is like fifth one." The lights then went off in Chiron's office signaling that both were heading to their individual rooms. Waiting for the steps to get farther and farther away Percy finally removed his hand from Larissa's mouth and gave her a toothy grin. Making sure the sounds of footsteps were gone Larissa opened the door and slammed Percy against one of the walls.

"You gave me that baby seal look on purpose didn't you?" she asked even though it was more of a demand than anything. No matter what it was with her Percy always knew when she asked for something it was more of a demand than anything else.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Larissa." Percy said then he felt Larissa's head move to his ear and she whispered.

"I am going to get you back for that Percy." She then pulled away and shoved his notebook back into his hands. As Percy left to go to his dorm Larissa thought of a good way to get him back for that incident and right when he was walking into his dorm room she shot inside as well shocking both of the boys inside.

"Larissa, what are you doing in here this is the boys dorm." Grover said but it wasn't loud enough that anyone nearby could hear them. Percy meanwhile was looking at her with a look of shock on his face since he found out what she was doing.

"Percy told me he was having nightmares earlier and that he was hoping that I could sleep next to him." Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple, before turning to Percy who was sweating. He was already cornered and there was no chance of getting away.

"Grover don't listen to her it's not what you think." Percy cried as he shook his hands wildly for Grover to understand. Grover turned around on his desk and looked out the window wondering how the situation could have turned out like this.

"Don't worry Percy you don't need to lie to me. I understand when you're having nightmares and all and you need someone close by to watch over you. However I can't allow the two of you to sleep in the same bed." Grover then pointed to the spare bed in the room. "Larissa will sleep in the spare and that is final." He didn't see it but both of them were blushing and looking away from one another.

Sitting down in the spare bed Larissa looked at Percy and grinned before she took her shoes off and went to sleep. Percy looked at her sleeping form and the one thing going through his head was of how evil she was. Sighing he removed his shoes as well and went to sleep shortly after while Grover watched over both of them. For a second Grover could see a string connecting his two friends together but he shook his head and figured it was just a figment of his imagination.

Meanwhile the one thought going through Larissa's mind was worry. Worry for Sally losing her son, and most of all worry for Percy and what Grover and Chiron said. Did Percy have a power she knew nothing about and if it's true then was that how he destroyed the fury? With that she entered the first peaceful sleep she's had in a long time.

o-O-o-O-o

Opening her eyes Larissa found herself standing in the sky of Manhattan. Looking down towards the street she saw a large battle breaking out between humans and monsters. The humans were fighting the best they could but slowly they were being pushed back towards the empire state building. However one thing caught her eye in the distance.

A flash of light lit up the dark sky and two people were fighting in the sky. Both of them were wearing hoods but from what she could make out they were an equal match. While one was using the power of light the other was using something black and sinister that looked to have the desire to devour everything and anything.

Trying to move closer her dream changed and she found herself standing in a crater. The person that had the white hood was standing over the crater looking at the one in it. From what she could tell the one with a black hood had been beaten and badly. Suddenly it was beginning to rain and slowly the crater started to fill with water while the body vanished underneath.

Before she could look at the white hood the dream then shifted and Larissa found herself standing in a giant throne room. Unsure of where she was she saw that the white hood was now fighting someone with a gray hood but this new person had a scythe in hand.

Both were fighting desperately but neither could land any serious blows on the other. Every time the white hood landed a strike on the person's body the blade would bounce off. The grey hood couldn't get anywhere because a person with a blue hood was backing her up and blocking most of the slashes that would have been fatal.

Larissa was to say the least amazed by the display of skills being shown in the battle. Every time a blade slammed against the scythe sparks would fly and the air would become harder to breathe. However the scythe wielder finally found an opening and as the sword was thrown out of the persons hand the scythe came down ready to split the person in half.

Right as the scythe was about to connect with the person's head a gust of wind shot into the room and suddenly someone else was in the room that looked familiar. The man with a black hood was standing there with two swords and he had blocked the slash. The hood then fell of his face and it revealed none other than her friend _Percy Jackson_.

o-O-o-O-o

Shooting awake Larissa found herself in her Latin classroom. Looking up she saw that Percy was standing over her wondering if she was alright. Getting up she looked down at her table and remembered that she had finished her three-hour exam early and had fallen asleep. Yawning Larissa looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go pack before getting on the bus to go home.

Grabbing her things she shot out of the classroom to her dorm room thinking about the dream she just had. Apparently Percy was going to be someone powerful in the future but the question going through her head was where he had learned such abilities. Currently she know he is a son of Poseidon but if what that dream showed was true then he also had the ability to control _Darkness_.

Forgetting that she had abandoned Percy in her hurry she continued running to her room as she thought about a story that her mother had told her long ago. Meanwhile Percy was in the classroom still being held back by Chiron who wanted to discuss something with him of the upmost importance.

"Percy I am sorry for your expulsion but don't be discouraged. I think that maybe it's for the best." Hearing that Percy was pained that his most favorite teacher would think that it was best he was expelled, meanwhile something inside him was getting angry.

"Okay sir." He mumbled but he wasn't really listening, instead he focusing on why he was getting angry suddenly for no reason. '_Mr. Brunner is just saying what he believes in why am I getting angry over something like that?_'

"Percy my boy, please don't think that I am pushing you away. This just isn't the right place for you anymore; it was only a matter of time." Chiron looked at Percy and even though the boy couldn't see it something dark was beginning to radiate off of his body. Suddenly his eyes went wide with shock behind Percy a ghastly image of a huge black dragon was standing behind him before it suddenly vanished.

"Right—" was all Percy could say before he felt something beginning to burn in his back this time unlike his gut. As he was about to fall forward Percy placed a leg out and caught himself while Chiron looked at him with worry. It was obvious something was happening to the boy but he didn't know what it was or what to do and the image of the dragon he saw was beginning to worry him.

"Percy, start thinking things. What I am trying to say… is that you're not normal, Percy. That is nothing to be—"

Before Chiron could say anymore Percy ran out of the classroom as the burning was beginning to increase but this time it was being directed towards his right hand. Running into the hallway Percy slumped against a wall while he watched as something was starting to form in his hand. Once the pain stopped Percy looked at his hand and saw a black diamond on his palm. Looking at his other hand was another diamond.

As if it was instinct Percy felt both his arms shot out and suddenly a sword appeared in his right hand. Looking at it Percy saw that the blade was maybe 4 feet long but it had silver lining the side. While the guard was magnificent since it reminded him of a V that was going down to him. On both sides of the handle say a ruby and a sapphire that were in the shape of a flower. The end of the handle was an emerald that was in the shape of a tear drop.

'_What is happening to me? Am I some kind of freak?_' that was the last thought going through his mind as he blanked out. Before someone came and found him though the sword vanished and the only thing people found was Percy lying down slumped in the hallway.

o-O-o-O-o

As the last day of term came around Percy started to become distant from all his friends which saddened them greatly. However currently he was in his dorm room grabbing his suitcase, making sure that he had everything including his bus ticket Percy walked out. Turning around one last time he looked at the place he had come to call home before closing the door and leaving.

Once Percy was about to get onto the bus he saw that Grover was shouting after him. Turning around Percy placed his free hand in his pockets so that Grover wouldn't see the diamond that had been engraved into his hand.

"Hey, Grover what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I got a ticket on this bus as well and since you are also on this bus I figured we could hand out for a little while longer." Percy smiled hearing that he wouldn't be alone on the bus for once. Before he stepped on the bus he looked for any sign of Larissa but was saddened to see none. Sighing he walked onto the bus not noticing that Larissa was calling after him.

Right when she was about to reach him the bus doors closed and the bus left leaving her there with dozens of boys. Sighing she turned around and headed towards the car that her mom had come to pick her up with. Placing her bags in the back she got in and the car headed towards her home that happened to be right next to the Dare's family house.

While Percy was sitting back with both hands in his pockets he looked at Grover and saw that he kept glancing down the aisle watching the passengers to see if they might transform. It then occurred to him that no one on the bus could tease him about what he was about to say he decided he would fish for some answers.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" he asked suddenly while Grover shot up from his seat but no one was noticing. Instead they were either on the phone talking to someone or reading the newspaper.

"What… what do you mean?" sighing Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Chiron the night before the exam without revealing anything about Larissa. As long as the teachers don't know she was out after curfew she wouldn't be expelled and she would finally go somewhere without him.

"Percy how much did you hear and who did you tell." Grover asked while he began to pale considerably.

"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline by the way?

"Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers."

"Grover—" Percy said before getting cut off.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodd's, and…"

"Grover, you're a bad liar." Percy said while putting on a nice smile.

His ears turned pink before reaching into his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Can you just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." Percy looked at the card and saw the word in fancy script.

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

Percy couldn't understand what that meant so he asked "What's Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped."That's my umm… summer address."

"Okay so like, if I want to come over and visit your mansion." Grover nodded before replying. "Or… or if you need me."

"Why I need you to protect me when you can barely walk? Besides last I checked I've been the one protecting you." Percy said while he recalled all the times he stood up for Grover while he got picked on by the other students because he was crippled.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy the truth is, I–I kind of have to protect you."

"Grover what exactly are you protecting me from?" Before Grover could respond there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell similar to rotten eggs. Both of them heard the driver curse before the bus limped over to the side of the road.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off, so Grover, and Percy filed outside with everyone else. They were on a stretch of country road—no one would notice if you didn't break down here. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars that disgusted Grover a little who began running around and tossing the garbage away into a garbage bag he had brought.

On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand. From first glance the food looked really good however as Percy looked around he noticed there were no customers. Instead all he could see was three old hags sitting in rocking chairs knitting socks.

These weren't just any socks though they were the size of sweaters however the more he watched them finish it the more Percy realized that an ancient power was coming from them. Even though all three of them looked ancient Percy noticed they were all looking at him.

"Grover hey man—"Percy aid while Grover walked over to him and looked at what he was looking at before paling.

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?" Grover asked while he covered his face with his hands. Before Percy could respond he felt the urge to turn around and he saw the three old women were no longer in there rocking chairs instead they were standing in front of him. Turning around to look at Grover he saw he wasn't moving. Waving his hand in front of Grover one thing began to go through his mind and it was time freeze.

Turning around to face the fates Percy felt a hand grip his throat and lift him into the air. Struggling to move Percy looked down into the person's face and saw nothing but cold eyes that were determined to kill him. As the grip tightened on his neck Percy coughed before something familiar roared.

Looking into the sky a black dragon landed and the women dropped Percy by his neck before turning to face the dragon. The other two took up there sides and together the three of them drew scissors and got ready to fight the thing while Percy tried to crawl away.

"You have no business in this dimension Darkness go back to your prison that Aether sealed you into." One of the women demanded while the others began to slowly step sideways but the dragon just roared and gritted its teeth.

Slowly Percy began to crawl when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking at his leg he saw a giant pair of scissors holding him down. Percy wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Worry was plastered on his face but he was at least grateful the dragon came and saved him at the last second before suddenly his eyes closed and he fainted.

'_Do you honestly think I am going to let you murder the one who wields my original powers? You fates are truly foolish because as long as I exist he will never be killed until it is his time to die my own hands._' Darkness roared while it started to rake its giant talons into the ground.

"In the name of the Primordial Goddess Nyx we are ordering you to leave." The taller woman said but the dragon just laughed but it was more of a roar than anything else.

'_Your mother has no power over me, besides you know the story better than anyone in this time. None of the primordials were powerful enough to stop me and it required their father's sacrifice to finally defeat me and my armies._'

"And legend goes that you were separated from your powers. Your physical body was sealed into a planet while your powers were sealed into a gem. That gem is now in that boy and we refuse to let you get your powers back."

Before the dragon could say anything a giant summoning circle appeared in the sky and a beam of light shot down. Standing in the light was none other than the Primordial Aether who had come to stop this petty fighting. Looking for the cause his eyes landed on Percy again who was now unconscious from the blood lose.

Teleporting to the boys said Aether placed a hand on the boy's legs and the scissors were removed before the wound was healed. Placing a hand on the child's head the boy then vanished returning to the normal world with no memories of what happened before turning around and glaring at his sisters children. Darkness then opened its wings and he flew into the sky leaving the Fates and Aether behind.

"Aether, why did you protect that child? If we had killed him the dragon Darkness would never have regained his powers."

"You are fools; the boy was given those powers by my father before he went to sleep."

"Why didn't Chaos just destroy the gem if he had done that then Darkness would never regain his powers. Besides that boy is destined to walk a path of destruction." But before the Fates could continue they fell to their knees because of the pressure that Aether was using to keep them down.

"All three of you will shut up this instant. The reason the boy has that dragon's power is because one day he shall break out of his prison. And when he does that boy is going to stand against him because he will have a new power." With that Aether released the pressure he was dropping on the Fates before leaving. He gave one warning though and it was if they interfere with the boy's life he would destroy them himself and that Nyx would never be able to hide them from his rage.

o-O-o-O-o

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?" Grover asked while he covered his face with his hands. Percy looked at the old women and saw that they were looking down at the socks they were knitting.

"No they aren't looking why?" Percy asked but he had a weird sense of déjà vu like this had already happened before. Turning to look at the women he felt that something was different about them but before he could think about it he felt Grover's hand touch his shoulder.

"Percy let's get on the bus I don't think it's safe out here." He said while he eyes the three women. The women glared at Grover before returning to their original business at hand.

"What it's like a thousand degrees in there." Percy wined while Grover continued to push him towards the bus. As soon as Grover and Percy got on the bus the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered before the engine came to life causing everyone but myself to cheer. The bus driver then gave a small grin before ordering everyone to get back on board. Percy looked like he had a flue while Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering which made me call him something in only a slight whisper.

"Grover?"

"Yeah."

"What aren't you telling me?" Grover didn't respond instead he just looked out the window and examined the flowers that were outside. Mentally he was picking the flowers that were going to be placed on Percy's grave once the day came. Suddenly though Grover fainted because outside he could have sworn he saw a black dragon walking towards them it's filled with blood lust.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother what do you know about Darkness?" Larissa asked as she got into the car. Making sure the seat belt was secure the car took off down the road towards their home. As they were driving though the two women sat in utter silence. Her mother was worried that she was asking about that ancient being that only a few people in the world know about.

"Do you mean the Darkness from Legend?" she asked while Larissa nodded. However a part of Larissa wasn't listening to her mother instead she was wondering what her friend really was.

"No reason really, it's just that I had a dream about Percy. From what we both know he is a child of Poseidon but in my dream he wasn't using water. Instead when he extended his arm out a wave of pure darkness shot out o—" the car stopped suddenly and pulled off to the side of the street. Suddenly Larissa's mother grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her wildly.

"Larissa did I just hear what I think you said. Did you just say Percy was using the powers of Darkness in your dream?" she demanded while Larissa looked at her mother slightly shocked. Never had her mother grabbed onto her forcefully nor has she ever been shaken like this. Nodding Larissa watched as her mother took her hands back and had her head lowered.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Your friend Percy is a monster my dear. If he has the powers of darkness inside of him he shall become a demon and destroy everything in his path."

"No your wrong Percy is no monster," Larissa cried. "If he was a monster he would have attacked me a dozen times over. Besides he doesn't have it in him to destroy. He is just a goofball that is also lazy but at the same time caring, he would never do the things you say he will do."

"Larissa, according to Legend the very first Primordial Chaos split Darkness in half. The body was sealed into a planet that was then thrown out of our galaxy, while the powers were sealed into the body of a human. Every human that had power would then go on to become monsters in there own right."

"Mom your wrong Percy will never become a monster like those before him." Larissa shouted at her mother who was looking at her with sadness in her eyes.

"You need to understand Larissa, every human that has been given that power cause destruction on a planetary scale. The Fall of Troy, World War 2 you name it each and everyone has caused those wars for one reason or another."

"No… no your wrong all of those were wrong. World War 2 was because of Hitler who was a son of Hades while the Fall of Troy was because of the Trojan horse the Greeks sent."

"And do you know who came up with those ideas," the mother said. "All of them were because of a person that controlled the powers of Darkness." As that thought began to run through Larissa's head a part of her was beginning to believe her mother somewhat. What if Percy really was going to be some monster and cause destruction on a planetary scale?

"What are you going to do?"

"Now that I know Percy is a monster I have no choice but to kill him before it become—l" before the mom could say anymore a sword was placed at her neck. Looking at her daughter she saw that her eyes were filled with anger and that if she said anything she wouldn't thing about running the blade through her neck.

"Larissa what are y—" the tip of Larissa's blade was pressed lightly into her mother's neck silencing her. No matter what angle she looked at there was no way to get out of the current predicament that she now found herself in? Raising her hands slowly in surrender the blade lowered slightly until it was now aimed at her Adam's apple.

"Mother you may have raised me into who I am now but if you ever say that you are going to kill Percy I wont hesitate to kill you myself." Her voice was truly honest and her mom was beginning to sweat slightly since she knew how powerful her daughter was and when she was angry she was near unstoppable. Unless Percy happened to be visiting then somehow her anger would vanish almost instantly.

Slowly the blade was pulled back and with a tap on the handle the sword changed until it was a flower hairpin that Percy had gotten her for her 11th birthday. Placing it back into her hair she turned to face her mother and glared at her awaiting her answer. Even though she was grateful for everything her mother had done for her she wouldn't allow her to kill her best friend.

"Larissa are you going to choose him over the world?" her mother asked and she just looked out the front window while one hand grabbed her hairclip and she examined it remembering the day he got it for her.

o-O-o-O-o

"_Larissa happy birthday." Percy called while running up to her. Extending his hands out was a small little box in his hands wrapped in green wrapping paper. A red ribbon was sitting on top. Turning around Larissa couldn't help but smile at her best friend. Despite getting her a gift it was poorly wrapped and she could see a part of the box that sitting inside._

"_Percy I told you already you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday. Just hanging out with you would have been good enough." She said grinning while Percy had to regain his breath. Before she could say anything more Percy shoved the gift into her face._

"_I know but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't get you a gift." Sighing she took the gift from him and looked at him who was waiting patiently for her to open the box. Pulling the top of the ribbon loosened it and it fell to the ground. Then she slowly peeled away the wrapping paper revealing a small little lavender box._

_Holding it in her hands she examined it and one thing was going through her head and it was jewelry, looking at Percy one last time she took the top off and inside sat the most beautiful hairpin. It wasn't just any hairpin it was a Bloom of Romance hairpin form Glitzy Secrets. Taking it out of the box and looking at it closely she saw it was the real thing. The adornment Width: 6.5cm x Length: 4.5cm, the hairpin length was 9cm._

_Unsure of what to say she just placed a hand on her mouth while she looked at Percy. He was rubbing the back of his head while he looked at the ground. Suddenly he felt her hug him and he instantly knew that she was grateful._

_Wiping some tears out of her eyes she couldn't help but ask. "Percy how did you get this for me? Why did you get this for me?"_

"_Larissa remember that summer when I was busy well I was doing some odd jobs and secretly saving up money so that I could get you that gift." He replied before taking the pin out of her hand. Realizing what he was doing she couldn't help but look at him wide eyed as he moved a strand of her long black hair behind her left ear before placing it on and holding that hair in place. Stepping back he looked at her and was happy to see that it fit her perfectly._

"_It looks good on you."_

o-O-o-O-o

After that day she kept the hairpin in her hair most of the time. However she did change it a little over the last summer and thanks to her mother the hairpin could become her sword. Looking at the hairpin currently she felt butterflies in her stomach since it was proof that he cared for her a lot since he was willing to get her something she could have gotten herself. Placing it back into her hair she turned to her mother.

"If I had to choose either the world or Percy I would choose him anytime. I don't care what you say he cares for me and I care for him just as much. No matter what happens Percy will never become a monster and I will stand beside him to make sure it never happens."

Hearing her daughter's declaration she couldn't help but smile at her daughter, since it reminded her in her youth. When she first met Oceanus her friends told her to stay away from him but no matter how much they wanted her to she could never leave his side. Then she was given her daughter who was almost an exact replication of her.

"Larissa you better keep that promise. When the time comes you will have to face him." She then started the car and they drove down the street heading towards Sally's house. Larissa meanwhile looked out the window and she could have sworn she saw Percy standing on the road facing three people in black cloaks while a dragon flew above them. Shaking her head she looked out the window again and saw nothing, however suddenly she felt a strange urge to close her eyes and before she could stop herself she fell asleep.

"Larissa the only way to stop the Darkness is for someone to care for that person greatly that is neither family nor friend. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into since Percy will walk a path that no one else is willing to." She said in a whisper while her daughter slept peacefully. Looking at her neck she saw a trickle of blood coming down, placing a hand on her neck she muttered a few words in ancient Greek and the cut was gone while the blood vanished.

o-O-o-O-o

Despite being asked to wait by his best friend he couldn't anymore and he just wanted to be re-united with his mom again. Even though he did feel bad about abandoning Grover his urge to eat his mother's homemade cooking was worthy leaving him behind. Hailing a cab he placed his suitcase in the back before getting in the seat.

"Where you going young man?"

"East One-hundred-and-forth." The taxi then drove down the street while he waited in silence. While they were waiting though Percy looked at his hands and he wished that the black diamonds were gone but there was no such luck.

"What's happening to me?" but it was a murmur so that the driver wouldn't be able to hear him. Honestly he didn't want to tell anyone but something inside him was telling him to tell both his mom and Larissa since they would probably be able to understand. After waiting for half an hour the taxi finally arrived at its destination.

Grabbing his stuff and paying for the ride he got out and found several suitcases sitting on the doorsteps. Looking too his left he saw his mother Sally driving out of the garage with Uncle Gabe's Camaro. Wondering what to do Percy just dropped his suitcase before taking a seat next to the other suitcases, deciding to open one Percy found that one was filled with some of his clothes.

"Percy sweetheart your already home." Sally called as she opened the door to the Camaro and ran to her son with her arms open. Grabbing him into a hug Sally felt the urge to cry suddenly since she had heard that he had been expelled and that he might be sad since from the letters she received. From what she remembered he enjoyed his time in Yancy despite all the bullies he had to deal with.

Pulling back she grabbed Percy's face in her hands and looked at him making sure nothing was wrong. Once the check was completed she pulled him into another hug before kissing his forehead.

"Mom stop your embarrassing me." Percy whined while some of the neighborhood boys were watching and laughing at him.

"Percy Jackson I'm your mother so don't you dare start talking back to me young man!" Sally replied while Percy stood there with an annoyed expression. The boys behind him were laughing like hyenas and it was starting to get on his nerves. Squeezing his hands together the boys sudden went deathly pale, behind Percy was the shadow of a giant black dragon that was barring its teeth towards. Before Percy's could turn around and tell them off they ran for into the house scared out of their wits.

"Mom where are you going with Gabe's Camaro?" he asked while he placed his hands into his pockets ignoring the stinging pain that was in his hands.

"Percy it's not where I'm going it's where we're going." It took a second for the words to process through his head but he then understood. Instead of staying with Gabe for the beginning of summer he would instead be going with his mom somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"Once your friend Larissa gets here we will we going to our favorite place. You know the shack that we always go to every summer and the place where your father and I met." Percy blushed instantly because he started to think about when his mom and father met at his favorite place, however secretly behind him Larissa and her mom pulled up in their car.

"Wait mom did you just say that Larissa was coming with us?" feeling a tap on his shoulder he tensed slightly before turning around slowly. Facing him was none other than Larissa Knifong and she was wearing the hairpin that he had gotten her for her 11th birthday. On her face was nothing but a sweet smile while her mother Sarah was standing behind her glaring at him before turning to Sally.

"Sally I must thank you for doing this. I know it is your favorite place and I know this must be hard for you to take someone else there."

"No Sarah it is no problem at all. Honestly I was hoping she would be able to come with us this time since Percy is getting bored and having a friend to talk to might do some good."

Percy and Larissa were looking at one another and he was beginning to sweat a little. The smile on her face meant trouble and now he was trying to figure out what she was angry at. Suddenly her left arm shot out like a snake striking and it grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and she pulled him with strength that he didn't expect her to have. Once they were nose to nose she then placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Percy I know you heard me calling you before you got on that bus, but we will talk later about it later." It was a whisper so that their mothers couldn't hear her threat. While she whispered that threat into his ear he was looking at Sarah and he could have sworn that she was giving him the evil eye but it was hard to tell since she was busy talking to his mother who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Larissa why don't you get it the car you'll find everything you'll need in the trunk." Nodding Larissa grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him into the back of the Camaro. As she pushed him in her mother shouted, "Don't forget what I told you sweetheart." She stopped to look at her mother one last time before getting in and moving next to Percy so that she could she how much it could take to embarrass him. He tried to move as far away as possible but he was then pinned to the door while his eyes drifted until they landed on her hairpin. Feeling a sudden urge to touch her hair he placed his fingers into her nice black hair and was surprised by how soft her hair was.

"Like my hair Percy?" she asked while Percy realized what he was doing and he instantly pulled his hand back and held it in his other hand. Looking down at his hand he could almost imagine his hand going through her long black hair again while looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes. Looking at her again he was happy that the hairpin still matched her hair perfectly but he shook his head from that thought because he remembered that he was going to find a way to get away from her. It may have been the best thing at the time but he would be proven wrong.

Outside of the car Sally and Sarah were looking at the display of affection their children were showing one another. Neither of them was against the two of them being together but the women were worried what there godly parents would think about it. Since they knew them best it was not going to best of times once they found out, however Sally's eyes were looking at the hairclip in Larissa's hair.

"Sarah where did your daughter get such a beautiful hairclip? Only now have I noticed that how come I haven't seen it in any pictures it would fit best for her."

"That hairclip was something young Percy got her for her 11th birthday. Apparently while he was working over the summer he saved up enough money so that she could buy it for her." Sally looked at Percy and saw that his hands were moving her through her long black hair. Realization then dawned on her remembering those extra jobs Percy took now she realized why he was doing it.

"Sally before you go I must tell you something."

"What is it?" but her eyes were still on her son and his obvious signs of affection he was showing Larissa. Despite being together for well forever he has shown more feelings towards her than he did to his own mother. Sometime she envied Larissa because she could make her son show more emotions than she could despite the fact that she raised him.

"Sally remember the legend about the 'Great Darkness' one of the very first Originals." Trying to figure out where her friend was going with this she realized her eyes were turning to face her son without her knowing it.

"Indeed Sally your son is the host of his ancient powers."

"No you must be lying he can't be he just can't." Sally broke down as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Sally I don't for sure but Larissa said that she had a dream about Percy, and instead of using the normal powers of a child of Poseidon. He was apparently using some type of attack that darkened the skies and the only powers that could do that is darkness."

"If it was just a dream then couldn't it be changed?"

"I don't know but my daughter refuses to let him become a monster. Instead she will stand against anyone and anything she even held a sword to my neck when I believed that he would have to die." Hearing that her best friend wanted to kill her son was horrifying but at the same time she secretly agreed. Looking at Percy she began to realize that maybe it was best that he died because she had to do what was best for the world.

"I'm not telling you to kill your son but if it comes down to it you know what you have to do. I only hope that it never comes because Larissa has stated that she will kill anyone that threatens him." Sarah said farewell and got into her car and drove off to a photo shoot that she was needed at. Looking at the car leave Sally wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned around to get the bags that were supposed to sit on the porch. Noticing that they were gone she realized that the kids had taken them and put them in the back for her, putting a grin on her face she got into the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Okay kids ready to go?" Sally then adjusted the mirror so that it was facing her son who was looking out of the window and had a obvious blush on his face. She was about to pull out but Larissa got out suddenly and got into the passenger seat. Feeling her hand to start to get cold Sally looked at her hand and saw a thin line of ice start to go up her hand until it stopped and reached her ear.

"I know what my mother told you and I will tell you the same thing I told her. If you even think about the thought of killing and or injuring Percy I will dispose of you myself." Looking at her Sally saw that her lips weren't moving at all and that it was being said through the ice.

"Mom are we going to go or are we just going to sit here?" Percy asked suddenly while Larissa moved the seat back so that she could get a better view of Percy. Laying back she placed a hand on his arm and he instantly pulled his arm back. Smiling she knew how to mess with Percy in the most embarrassing way before stretching her arms out and looking at Sally who was beginning to sweat slightly.

After a few seconds of waiting Sally pulled out of the drive way and they headed to the shack. As she was driving though she couldn't help but think of the warning that Larissa gave her.

"If what she said is true then does that mean she loves my son? No wait they are too young to love does she have a major crush on him?" it was a murmur but the ice on her ear transferred everything to her mentally who only nodded at the last question. It wasn't love but at the same time it was a crush but at the same time it wasn't instead it was somewhere between.

o-O-o-O-o

Once they arrived at the shack Larissa was to say the least surprised by how simple the shack was but at the same time envious. Ever since Percy was young he had been going here and having a time of his life because of everything around him. He was interested by the most simple of things and it made her wonder what it would have been like had she grown up in a household similar to his own.

"Larissa I haven't told anyone this but sometimes when I'm by the water I sometimes see girls in the water wave at me. Also when crabs come onto the beach they always ask me of interesting stories on the land since they are usually in the water and don't want to become food for humans."

Hearing that Percy was sharing something like this with her was sweet but at the same time dumb. Since he was obviously a child of Poseidon the various sea creatures saw him as the prince of the sea. Even though she was a daughter of Oceanus she wasn't given nearly as much respect instead it only happened when she was near fresh water and there creatures.

"Percy those are some interesting stories, how about next time a crab comes by you can introduce me to him one day." She joked but Percy was currently crouched next to waves and a medium sized crab was climbing onto his hands.

"Hi there little buddy how are you it's been a long time since we last saw one another?" he asked while Larissa's eyes went wide eyed. She honestly didn't think a crab would have show up so soon. Looking at the crab she saw that it was about the same size as both of Percy's hands but it was careful not to pinch his human friend's hands. The crabs mouth started to foam and it began to discuss with Percy who seemed to be able to understand him like it was no problem.

"_My Prince you have finally returned everyone here has gotten lonely as the year passed by."_ The crab said with a masculine voice that Larissa was currently having problems trying to understand.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Prince it just doesn't work? Besides were friends aren't we?" he asked while the crab placed one of his claws on Percy arm before raising it and slamming it down on his arm. Feeling the sudden pain Percy dropped him and the craw scuttled back to the sea and a wave took the crab and pulled him under.

Turning around to the sound of laughing he saw that it was none other than Larissa who was chuckling. For a second Percy almost lost himself in the sound of her laughing but he placed his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"This isn't funny L—a" he was then silenced by a finger on his mouth.

"Percy please you the nickname you gave me?" she asked sweetly and Percy just licked her finger and suddenly she pulled her finger back and wiped it on her shirt. Looking at her finger before looking at Percy she saw him do a mock bow.

"I am sorry my Ice Queen for licking your finger but you should have expected It." she gritted her teeth and jumped towards him causing the both of them to fall back into the sand. At first nothing happened but soon the sound of laughter echoed. Hearing the sound of the two laughing Sally walked over to see what had happened and saw the two kids laying in the sand together looking at the sky.

Looking at the sea she saw that it was nice meaning that Poseidon must have been watching them, and was giving them a nice moment. "Poseidon if you can hear me thank you." She murmured before turning around and heading to the shack so that she could give the kids some alone time.

Meanwhile underneath the sea Poseidon was watching his son and was amazed by how happy he was. One thing was bothering him though at it was the girl he was with, she reminded him a lot of his predecessor Oceanus but there was no way she could be his daughter since he vanished from the world.

Poseidon was wrong though Oceanus was looking at his daughter as well but at the same time staying away from the watchful eyes of Poseidon. Secretly he wanted to meet his daughter but he knew the ancient laws wouldn't allow it and the only way for him to meet her is for her to come to him. Watching closely he felt happy that his daughter had found someone in her life that he could never be in. Turning to look one last time he almost swore that he saw her heart was glowing but he shook his head of that thought and vanished into the sea again.

o-O-o-O-o

"Mom what were our fathers like?" Percy asked suddenly while Sally and Larissa were eating there marshmallows and sitting next to the camp fire that they had started half an hour ago. Looking to the sky Sally remembered the day Sarah and her first met Poseidon and Oceanus. Even though the relationship was strenuous to say the least it was still nice to know that both of them had attracted a godly being to them.

"Your fathers were both strong, passionate, but at the same time caring. Neither of them wanted to leave you but they had to." Silence followed and Percy was beginning to think of what his and Larissa's father could have been like. Would they be like she described or would they be the dead beats that he thought his was?

"Did our fathers ever know about us?" Larissa asked suddenly intrigued at the prospect of learning a little about her father. She only knew legends about Oceanus and her mother wouldn't share anything but from the looks of it Sally would be more than welcome.

"If you're asking if they knew about the both of you then no. It was decided for the best that they didn't know we were both pregnant. Percy's father though knew I was probably lying but he never asked and for that I was grateful."

"Mom they must have seen the both of us, I remember a warm but at the same powerful glow standing above me while I was a baby." What he didn't know was that the glow he felt back then was none other than Chaos and Aether. Poseidon and Oceanus never saw the children together so that they wouldn't become suspicious, but somehow the two of them always found one another.

o-O-o-O-o

Larissa opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that a storm was raging above the ocean. Small hurricanes were sitting on top of the water while lightning flashed in the sky blanketing it in a bright light. On top of the water sat a fleet of ships that were all sitting there like the storm wasn't affecting them in anyway, however the lead ship drew her attention. Unlike the others with white sails the flagship had black sails and it was moving towards the beach.

As a hurricane was about to swallow the ship it suddenly vanished shocking her a little. There was no way for a hurricane to just vanish and that type that was bearing down on the ship should have been almost impossible to stop unless a god stood on the ship. Watching closely the ship did something she didn't expect, something shot into the sky tearing a hole through the storm clouds and revealing a clear sky.

Meanwhile Percy was having a dream just like her but the difference was that he was standing on the ship and he couldn't see Larissa at all. Looking all around him he saw dozens of people wearing black armor and hoods were up covering their face. All of them shared one thing in common though; they were all rowing to the island that was sitting in front of them.

One person caught his eye though and it was the one who was standing at the helm of the ship. Like everyone else he was wearing a cloak but unlike the others it looked like a trench coat. It reached almost all way to the deck while the top of it stopped above the neck. Like the others though he had a hood on and his face was covered in darkness.

While Percy was trying to understand whom the person might be he watched as the said person raised a hand towards the sky. Realizing he was doing the same thing Percy watched in horror and amazement as a huge torrent of darkness shot out of his hand and the others.

"That is me." He said amazed by the sudden rush of power that was leaving his body at a tremendous rate, watching as it ripped the storm clouds apart Percy suddenly felt himself get pulled into the sky as if it was a ride. Looking around in amazement he saw how beautiful the stars looked at night before his eyes looked at the person who now obviously himself.

All he could do was watch as both his body and his others got surrounded in shadows. At first he was scared but at the same time it felt so right, it was almost as if the powers were made for him. Feeling a sudden urge to fall he watched as he shot back down making another hole in the sky and looking at where he was going it was none other than the beach.

The ship meanwhile was still continuing on its present course and would probably reach it in a matter of minutes. Hurricanes were no longer raging instead it was the sea, it was out of control trying to flip the ships but none would allow itself the humiliation of being flipped.

Waiting to slam into the beach and become a pancake Percy watched as instead of landing face first he flipped in the air and he was slowing down. Now instead of falling like a rock he was instead floating until his feet touched the ground. As if it was instinct he extended his arm and the black blade he saw earlier was in his hand.

Twirling it in his hands Percy watched as his other self threw it into the air before the sword suddenly split and there were now two. Catching both he swung his swords to the right and suddenly a gust of wind blew that was warm but the breeze was calm unlike the storm that was raging.

Amazed at his other self's skill Percy looked up and saw that people were standing against him in armor. Looking closely he realized that they were all wearing the same Greek armor that Mr. Brunner brought to class the only difference was that some had blue and others had red on there armor.

Wondering what was to happen Percy watched as the crowd split and a person was walking forward but wearing a black outfit like him but instead of a black hood it was a white one with gold trim. Feeling that something bad was about to happen Percy watched as the new person drew a sword that was white just like her hood.

Feeling sweat drip down his face Percy watched as his future self suddenly charged the new person and right when both blades hit one another sparks flew. As both warriors were about to slam blades with one another Percy suddenly turned to the sound of someone crying? Looking at who was the cause of it he saw that Larissa was sitting on the beach crying.

Running towards her and ignoring the fight behind Percy grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Even though he believed it was a dream at the moment and that she was probably a hallucination he wouldn't let her cry. What he didn't know was that both of their dreams were synching with one another and showing them both the same thing.

"Percy?" she asked as she realized that her Percy was hugging her and the other one was fighting her future self.

"Larissa I know you are a figment of my imagination but I refuse to let you cry." He said sure of himself that it was a dream. Larissa then realized that the only reason they were in each others dream was that somehow they had been synched with one another. Looking at the battle raging behind Percy she couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes since the one wearing a white hood was she. The sword was exactly the same one as her current one and the way she was fighting was how she preferred to battle.

Pulling Percy closer to her she realized that the best way to have him at the moment was to just play along with his mindset. Crying into his chest she felt as his arms wrapped around her and he placed a head on her shoulder.

"Shhh its alright you don't need to cry anymore I'm right here." He said softly while he ran a hand through her hair. As his hand ran through her hair though he couldn't help but think that it felt so real but it couldn't be since it was just a dream.

"Percy promise me that you will never me." She asked as she began to wipe her tears away. Even though he refused to say yes in the real world she might be able to convince him to say it in the dream world. A reason she was doing this was because she didn't want this day to come. If there were even a small chance of stopping this fight she would try to reach for it.

Percy pulled away and looked into the dark blue eyes that he card for so much. "What's the worst that can happen if I promise her she is nothing but a dream." He thought and her plan was beginning to come to fruition.

"I promise Larissa I will never leave you." He replied while she smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. As she was about to have him swear on the River Styx both of them woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

"HURRICANE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurricane!"

Percy and Larissa shot awake at the sound of Sally screaming. Both of them had a major headache since they had gotten up too fast and had slammed their foreheads together. Looking around slightly dazed, both of them were looking at one another with a slight blush on the others face completely forgetting that Sally had yelled Hurricane.

Neither of them would admit but they were thinking about the dream they had together. Larissa was slightly angry that she hadn't been able to get him to swear on the River Styx but she could wait for another opportunity. Percy meanwhile was thinking about something else, that only he knew.

He could only remember a few things but he remembered a large black dragon that was standing in front of Larissa who had been paralyzed in fear. Before the dream could continue though it shifted and then he ended up in the main dream. One thing was ringing through his head though and it was when he saw the dragon it felt almost familiar.

"Larissa, Percy hurry and grab your things." Sally shouted taking the two kids out of their individual thoughts.

Looking outside of the window Percy and Larissa watched in horror, as a huge storm was raging outside. Hurricanes were spiraling out of control on top of the sea, some were also approaching the shack but as they moved closer they were slowing down.

Outside of the shack was a different story; trees were tilting in various directions because of the force of the wind. Rain was also falling from the sky but unlike normal rain the drops were much larger. At most they were size of a babies hand.

Throwing there blankets off Percy and Larissa shot out of bed and ran to there bags that sat in different corners. Grabbing everything they could they stuffed the most important things in the bags first. Various other things they had brought first and then followed by the clothes.

As Larissa was placing her things into her bags, her hairclip fell out of her hair and onto the ground under head bed. Suddenly the sound of someone yelling outside startled the two of them. Followed up by a thud that freaked Larissa out a little but she would never admit. Percy meanwhile was shivering and it was obvious the only thing keeping him together was that his mother was next to him and his best friend was less than a few feet away.

When a pounding was sounding off the door Sally ran over to the door ignoring the fact that she had night clothes on still. Opening the door a gust of cold air filled the room causing everyone to shiver but now standing in the hallway was none other than Grover Underwood.

Percy was covering his eyes with one arm trying to block the cold air when he noticed that Grover's legs were no longer human and that they were instead goat legs. Larissa cursed under her breath seeing them since it confirmed her suspicions and her best friend would be sent to the camp that she didn't want to go to.

"I've been searching all night… what were you thinking?" Grover demanded as he took some time to breathe. Larissa looked at Sally and Percy and saw that she was now giving him the evil eye.

"Percy what happened at school? What haven't you told me?"

"O Zue kai alloi theoi!" Grover shouted but then an ear shattering roar ripped through the darkness and it was approaching.

He jumped in fear while Larissa began to pale significantly as her mother taught her the sounds of most monsters and that particular roar was one of the legendary minotaur's that Percy's ancestor and half-brother Thesues had beaten in the Labyrinth.

"Percy tell me now!"

While Percy was explaining what was happening the roar of the Minotaur continued to sound in the darkness. Running to the open doorway Larissa looked out around in hopes of seeing some sign of the beast but her eyesight wasn't the best. Reaching for her hairclip and sword she was scared since it wasn't in her hair anymore, turning around she saw that Sally had a worried expression on her face.

"Get to the car all of you Now!" Sally demanded and before Larissa could get a chance to look for her hairclip Grover grabbed her arm and pulled her out towards the Camaro. Surprisingly the car hadn't been damaged during the storm but there was no time to marvel at the cars apparent survival. As Grover opened the car door with his free hand Larissa got her arm free of his grip and glared at him.

"Grover I can't leave yet," she cried as tears were beginning to form. "I left my hairclip in the cabin and I can't leave it behind." Hearing that his best friend's hairclip was left behind in the cabin Percy turned around and saw Sally was running towards them with their bags in her hands. Not wanting to see Larissa cry he knew what he had to.

"Larissa stay here I'll get it for you." He said before running off and leaving his friends with them arms outstretched towards them.

Both of them wanted to argue for him to stop but neither could get the words to come out of their mouth since suddenly a large figure appeared on the beach and was heading towards them. They couldn't see much but whatever it was had a giant battle axe in hand and was moving towards the shack.

As Percy was running to the shack he passed Sally who looked back at him in shock. "Percy where are you going?" she cried but he didn't respond instead his mind was on the hairclip Larissa had left behind. Grabbing onto the door handle he threw the door open and bolted inside not noticing the large figure that was approaching from behind.

Running to the beds he threw the blankets off and tossed the pillows aside and he was getting scared that he wouldn't be able to find it. Continuing his search on the ground he frantically threw things around until out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar gem shining underneath a bed.

Placing his hand under the bed he reached his arm out as far as he could until his fingers felt something familiar. Making sure he had a good grip on the item he pulled his hand out and inside the palm of his hand was Larissa's hairclip.

Placing it onto his shirt pocket he ran outside before suddenly a loud smashing sound was heard behind him. Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around slowly and standing behind him was a 7ft tall monster that looked like a bull and a human combined. As his eyes went up the things body he saw that it was a holding a double bladed battle axe and that its eyes were on him.

Meanwhile underneath the Minotaur were the destroyed remains of the cabin. The only thing left was the door frame but it was then crushed by the things foot as it walked over to him. Percy tried to move but he found that his legs wouldn't move and that they were shaking uncontrollably. Looking at the beast he could have sworn he saw a grin appear on the things face as it placed its axe on top of its huge meaty shoulders.

Unsure of what to do he tried to examine his choices but the only one available was running. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his mom and Grover were sitting in the car with a determined look. As the sound of the Camaro ripped through the night sky the Minotaur turned its head towards the sound and saw it heading towards him.

Wondering what his mom was doing Percy felt someone's familiar body tackle him to the ground as the side as the car skid and slammed into the Minotaur's legs. Not expecting such an attack the beast was caught off guard and fell backwards while its axe flew several feet away until it landed in the sand its hilt aimed towards the sky.

Looking at who had tackled him Percy saw Larissa and that there were tears in her eyes. Not sure what to say he chose to stay quite as she pulled him and dragged him to the car.

She threw the passenger door open before he got tossed inside. Surprised by her sudden show of strength he didn't get time to process the car had started to drive away down the road while the roar of the Minotaur was heard somewhere behind them.

The sound of Larissa sniveling then drew his attention. Turning to face her he saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she was wiping them away with her sleeve. Somehow she was able to pull of the angry women glare and that was what he was seeing.

"Percy you idiot. You shouldn't have risked yourself for the hairpin, do you have any idea how foolish you are?" she demanded while at the same time glaring at him.

The one thing he was certain was that she was angry and now she would give him a piece of her mind.

"Larissa—I"

"You're an idiot you know that. You could have died and then what huh not only would you have broken Sally's and Grover's heart but you would have broken mine as well." She then motioned with a hand above her heart.

Unsure of what to say Percy just sat there completely forgetting about everything around him, instead his entire self was on the fact that he could have broken his best friend's heart had he died. Even though he knew he would have broken his mom's the thought of breaking Larissa's was too much for him to bear.

He didn't know why but it felt just right that he had to think that way while he remembered the hairclip was in his pocket. Looking at his shirt pocket he grabbed her hairclip and before giving her anymore time to rant he reached over and cupped her face with his free hand.

Making sure that she was steady he looked directly into her dark blue tear filled eyes before placing the hairclip on again. Pulling back he saw that she was no longer angry instead her emotions had morphed to that of sadness. Placing a hand on her re-gained hairclip she looked at Percy and despite himself being an idiot and nearly sacrificing himself she was thankful that he had gone back to get it for her.

I won't admit it to you but thank you Percy. She thought as she looked into his sea green eyes.

With that last thought a flash of light lit up the sky. Everyone looked up towards the sky and before they could react a bolt of lightning slammed right into the center of the car. As the car exploded something happened that no one expected, as everyone was sent flying from the wreckage they all noticed that a black transparent sphere was surrounding them and it had protected them from harm.

As everyone hit the ground and bounced away from the wreckage of the car surprisingly there bags also survived and landed next to their respective owners.

Slowly Larissa pulled herself up and looked around for the others until her eyes landed on Percy who was laying face first on the ground. Her eyes were drawn towards one thing though and it was the shadows that were pouring out of his palms.

Running over to him she ignored the pain in her legs and flipped his body over. Once he was turned over the shadows stopped pouring out of his hands and instead a black diamond was sitting in his palms. She placed a hand onto his palm and before she could react she felt herself get pulled into a memory that was connected to the gem.

o-O-o-O-o

Turning around she came face to face with the black dragon Darkness as it roared in anger. It was thrashing around in the cage that it had been placed into, meanwhile two male figures stood over it. One was wearing a black robe and the other a white one.

"RELEASE ME!" Darkness roared as it opened its mouth to let out a torrent of flames but was surprised to see nothing come out but a puff of smoke.

"Darkness you are to be sealed away and I am taking your powers away from you. While you are imprisoned I hope that you will have time to think." Chaos said as he looked down at his defeated opponent.

"Chaos I curse you. You hear me I curse you for taking my powers, I am an Original and so was your father. I demand you give me back my powers!" he demanded before slamming his large tail into the bars that surrounded him.

"You may be the same as my father but you shall never wield these powers again," he extended a hand and inside his palm sat a familiar gem that Larissa recognized. "Instead when the day comes a champion will rise to face you and he shall be the one who controls these ancient and dark powers."

The one with a white cloak tensed slightly but Chaos didn't notice. As the memory continued Larissa watched as the dragon was then forcibly placed into a planet that was then taken away. Right before the memory ended the planet glowed and a transparent spirit of darkness rose from the planet before taking off into space and vanishing.

Realization then hit her and now she knew many things. One was that Percy was destined to battle Darkness one day in the future. The last was that the legend her mother knew had been false and instead it must have been the spirit of Darkness that had led to all the devastation the planet had faced.

Darkness must have possessed multiple humans in his search for the person he wanted. With that the memory ended and she felt something pushing her out of it. Wanting to see more she tried to resist but it was hopeless since whatever was pushing her out had a stronger mind than her own.

o-O-o-O-o

Opening her eyes Larissa saw that Percy was carrying her in his arms and that they were currently running up a hillside. Grover and Sally were right behind them while the Minotaur was approaching the remains of the Camaro. Unsure of what to do she just chose to lay there while at the same being surprised that Percy had the strength to carry her.

"Larissa can I stop carrying you?" he asked suddenly.

She lay there with her mouth open slightly and a small blush on her cheeks. At least it was dark and she was grateful for that since he wouldn't be able to see it. Looking at her options she just punched him in the arm before she suddenly fell onto the ground butt first. Sorry that he had dropped her he extended a hand for her to take which she took gratefully before punching him as hard as she could in his arm.

"That's for dropping me."

"I'm sorry." Percy said as he rubbed his arm while Grover and Sally looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Come on you two we have to keep running to that Pine Tree." Sally said while pointing to a tree that was maybe 50ft away.

Following her arm Larissa looked at the tree and sighed in annoyance, even though it was the only chance they had she didn't want to go there. The Minotaur's roar was heard again and without a second thought everyone began the run towards the tree that awaited them.

As everyone was continuing to run up the hill Percy stopped and gripped the sides of his head as he felt someone talking in his head. The voice was both ancient and mysterious but at the same time he was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu since he could have sworn he heard the voice before.

"_If you don't use my powers boy everyone will surely die in front of you._" The voice taunted as it watched the situation unfold. The time had finally come to regain his powers and he would be damned if he didn't take this opportunity.

"_Shut up my mom says that if we reach the Pine Tree we will be safe_."

"_More like only you and your friends will be safe; however your mother will die._" The voice was adamant in its belief since it had seen it and it was waiting for the time when the boy would give into his despair.

Meanwhile Larissa turned around to look at Percy and standing behind him was the spirit of Darkness that she had seen earlier. It was standing next to Percy with its great head next to his and it was saying something to him.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse the dragon vanished and the Minotaur appeared standing in front of Percy with its axes in hand. Percy looked up at the Minotaur with fear in his eyes as he fell backward onto his butt unable to move as the axes were raised above his body.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it time Larissa watched in horror as the axes came down on Percy. Feeling a gust of wind shot past her Larissa was shocked to see that Sally had managed to somehow get in front of Percy with her arms extended outwards. No time to act everyone watched as the axe slashed her torso.

"Mom NO!" Percy cried as he held Sally in his arms. Looking at her torso he saw a large deep cut in her chest and from what Larissa could see she only a few more seconds to live. Some of her vital organs had been hit and there was no stopping the blood loss.

Looking up at her son Sally raised a hand and placed it onto his cheek. "Percy my boy I am so sorry but this is far as I can go," she croaked. "I won't be able to see you grow into a kind strong man."

Percy gripped her hand ignoring the Minotaur standing over him and his mom. Tears were falling out of his eyes and he couldn't care less what happened to him now. All he wanted was for time to rewind so that he could relive his life without this happening.

"Mom please don't speak like that, you will be able to see me grow into an adult. You'll be able to see me get married; I'll go to college so please don't leave me!" He cried as he gripped her hand.

Sally looked up at her son and nodded slowly as she looked up into his sea green eyes. No matter how much her son wished for her to live she knew that her time remaining was running out. Raising her hand a little higher she wiped away some of his tears while she forced a smile onto her face.

"Percy your father would be so proud," a door appeared out of the corner of her eyes and she knew her time was almost up. "Percy you must survive. Promise me you will become an adult and live a long happy life, once you do that we will meet again I promise." She looked into his eyes and he closed his before he nodded.

Knowing that her son would survive was more than enough for her to hear but she needed to ask one last thing. Percy would now be alone and he would need someone else to watch over him in her place and there was only one person she trusted to do that. She was certain Poseidon would watch over him but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Larissa please watch over my son for me." She asked and Larissa fought the hardest she could to stop tears from coming but they just kept pouring out. Looking at Sally she saw that her eyes were pleading and that her time was out.

"I promise you." She said before falling onto her knees and crying her eyes out even more. Grover placed a hand onto her shoulder but no words could leave his mouth. Inside he was a broken record and outside tears were in his eyes as well.

Thankful that Larissa would watch over her son she looked up at Percy one last time. Tears were streaming down his face but he was trying his hardest to stop them.

Wanting to say one last thing she raised her hand but as they were centimeters away from his cheek.

"Percy your father will w—" before she could finish her sentence her hand fell and her eyes closed for one last time. Catching his mothers hand Percy held it tightly as he looked down at her. Part of him wished that she was just sleeping and that she would wake up.

The Minotaur huffed and raised its axes to finish off Percy. Before the beast could swing its great axes Percy let out a deafening scream towards the sky. Larissa and Grover looked at him and they could feel the scream was full of pain, guilt, and most of all anger. The anger was directed towards the Minotaur but it made his friends shiver because of the sheer power coming from him.

Roaring the Minotaur charged Percy with its horns aimed towards his chest but as they were about to connect a sphere of shadows rose from the ground and surrounded Percy stopping the beast in its tracks. Pulling away the beast looked up and saw that its horns were burn off and that the top of its head was burning.

Larissa watched as the beasts eyes were filled with hate before raising an axe and slamming it against the black sphere. Like the horns the axe melted as it made contact with the barrier. Tossing the ruined axe out of its hand it stepped back and examined its choices. Walking over to a tree the beast ripped it out of the ground and slammed it against the sphere.

Looking for Sally's body Grover and Larissa watched as her body began to slowly burn. Unlike normal flames the fire was black and it was engulfing her entire body from the waist up. Grover was about to run over to get her body but he felt Larissa's hand grab his shoulder and hold him.

"Larissa let me go I need to get Sally's body. She doesn't deserve to burn like that she deserves to burn in a funeral pyre."

"Grover look at the sphere," she motioned. "If you touch it you will burn away. Sally is gone and the Minotaur is over there. Do you think you will be able to get there before getting chopped in half?"

"Percy deserves to at least see his mom one last time. Besides don't you want to know where that barrier came from?" he demanded as he pulled her hand away. Larissa looked at the sphere and for a second she thought she saw something moving inside and swirling out of control.

o-O-o-O-o

Meanwhile inside of the sphere Percy was in a deep state of depression. Sally had just died in front of him and he couldn't do anything to save her. Now the only thing he wanted was to die and join her in the afterlife but one thing was keeping him anchored to the world and it was a shining light.

Despite there being a light a black liquid threatening to swallow him a light broke through and it was determined to reach him. It was far away but it was slowly getting closer and he could almost feel its warmth.

What was that light you might ask well it was none other than his friend Larissa. Holding his face in his hands tears started to stream down his eyes as he remembered that she was now standing somewhere near him while the Minotaur was still standing next to him.

In his heart he was pleading for someone to save him and his friends but the more he pleaded the more he began to realize that it was hopeless. Ready to fall into despair Percy felt something standing behind and breathing slowly.

Turning around slowly Percy turned his head to face whatever was behind him and he came face to face with a large black dragon with golden eyes. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu Percy reached his hand out towards the dragon like it was an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time and placed it on its nose.

"_Do you seek help young boy?_" the dragon asked while it examined the boy.

"Who are you?"

"_I am someone that can give you the power to save your remaining friends but you must relinquish control_." The dragon said and if a dragon could grin Percy would have sworn he saw it.

Percy was about to ask another question but an image appeared and it showed Larissa and Grover lying on the ground dead and motionless. The Minotaur was standing over them and he was watching the whole thing unable to move.

Seeing his friend's dead caused a chain reaction as Percy felt a sudden power build up in his body. It was burning up his body and he could barely stand the pain but the image of his friends dead was changing him. He didn't care if he had to sacrifice himself to get revenge he would take it to avenge his friends and family.

_Yes boy give into your anger, harness it and when you are ready I shall take control of your body_. The dragon thought mentally as it watched the young boy get angrier by the second as it stared at him and the image of his dead friends who were really alive but not for long.

"If you have the power will you help me seek revenge?" Percy demanded as the fire inside his body began to burn brighter than before. As the fire got stronger his heart turned black, signaling that he would never be the same kid again. Now all that remained was the final touch and the body would be his and he would be free again.

"_I do but you must do what I want_."

"If you can avenge my friends and family I will do anything." Percy said defiantly while all common sense went right out the window. A part of him was yelling at him to think this through but his anger was the dominant emotion and he wanted nothing more than to rip the Minotaur apart.

"_I'd watch what you say boy but I will give you the power to 'avenge' your friends._"

"What do you—m" Percy asked but before he could he looked down at his feet and the black liquid was rising from the ground and surrounding his body. Unsure of what it was he began to freak out inside and looked at the dragon who was laughing but it was more of a roar than anything.

"_You are so arrogant boy, your friends aren't dead yet and you are so manipulative. Don't worry though I will kill your friends and you will be forced to watch_." The Dragon said before melting into the black liquid. Hearing that the dragon had lied to him Percy squeezed his hands and watched in fear as it continued to climb up his body.

Not wanting to give up without a fight he struggled but the more he did the more the black liquid rose up until it had everything but his head.

"God damn it I won't let you harm my friends."

He knew the chances of winning this mental contest were impossible but he didn't want to lose not like this. As his last eye was about to be covered in the black liquid the white light shined and looking up he saw it was none other than Larissa who was floating towards him. Extending her arms out he watched as his last eye was covered and he saw nothing. Feeling her hands grab onto his shirt he felt as she was beginning to pull him out but a part of him was trying to resist but her strength was nearly impossible for him to resist.

o-O-o-O-o

Before she could do anything a roar ripped through the forest and everyone looked around for the source of it. Grover and Larissa were sweating a little since the roar was one of a dragon and from the sound of the roar the beast was angry. The sky lit up and a lightning bolt slammed into the black sphere.

Covering her eyes Larissa watched as the sphere split and instead of Percy a black dragon was standing there. It was standing on four legs while its wings were folded in. the claws were large and probably could have torn through three school buses like Swiss cheese.

"Percy—?" she asked dumbfounded that he had somehow turned into a black dragon.

He wasn't large like an adult dragon but he was standing at the same height of the Minotaur and both were facing off against the other waiting for the first person to make a move.

The dragon roared but as soon as its mouth opened a large amount of black liquid poured from him mouth and onto the ground. As the liquid touched the ground it began to bubble and three black armored figure rose from the ground cloaked in full black medieval armor. Unlike the normal Greek Armor spikes were in various places that they shouldn't be and it made them all the more menacing.

Large thick robes were wrapped around there entire body and a hood was covering their faces in darkness. As one of them turned to face Larissa she fell down gripping her head as all her worst fears went through her mind. Out of all her fears though one was affecting her the most and it was of Percy leaving her and never coming back.

Screaming in pain she extended her hand outwards towards the soldier and a large amount of ice flew from her hand and encased the soldier in a solid block. As the pain stopped she stood up and looked at the other two who didn't seem to notice what had happened to their companion. Instead there attention was on the Minotaur who was glaring at the three of them.

Unlike Larissa the beast was unaffected by their faces instead it was annoyed by how calm the new people were. Even though it was an ancient beast from legend it should still be feared by anyone that crosses his path. The new warriors that appeared were standing there motionless.

One of the two turned to face the dragon who nodded its great head. Seeing it as a command Larissa watched as the soldier pulled out a giant two handed sword from inside of its robes. Shouting a battle cry the soldier charged the Minotaur who stood there and extended its legs out awaiting the impact.

As the blade connected with the Minotaur's chest it didn't turn to dust instead the blade bounced off and the beast had gained more muscle mass. It was almost imaginable for Larissa to comprehend how the Minotaur managed to pump so much into its body in such a brief amount of time.

If one of the soldiers could be surprised by anything then it was hard to tell since it was trying to pull back its blade and failing miserably. The fist of the Minotaur then connected with the soldiers head and with a sickening snap the head flew off of the body and landed next to the dragon.

The body fell forward and slammed into the ground motionless and like before it turned into liquid and vanished. The roar of the dragon told everyone it was angry but the one thing Larissa was worried about was what had happened to her friend. If even a part of him still existed inside of the dragon she would try to reach him and pull him back.

Looking to see if Grover was all right she instead saw that he was unconscious and lying on the ground mentioning something about enchiladas. Feeling something standing behind her, she turned around and the soldier she had frozen earlier was standing over her. He seemed to be unfazed but in its hands was a scythe.

Widening her eyes in shock she raised her arms in hopes to defend herself but as the scythe was about to connect with her arms a barrier blocked it. Opening her eyes she saw a large transparent shield in front of her before it flashed out of existence.

"_If you wish to save your friend you must listen to me_." The voice of Aether demanded as he examined the situation.

The ancient laws prevented him from interfering until Darkness broke free from his prison he would have to use the girl instead who had yet to unlock her dormant potential.

"Who are you?" Larissa asked.

Only one thing was going through her head and it was the power the voice was radiating. At the same time though it reminded her of someone that had stood over her when she was a baby and it felt both strong and kind.

"_I am a person that has come to aid you. If we don't act soon your friend will be consumed by the darkness forever._" Just hearing that made her head turn towards the dragon that she began to look over. In a book it was said that the liquid that left his mouth could make an army and that was what she was seeing.

"Do you mean one of the first originals or rather more specifically darkness?" she asked as she watched the dragon charge the Minotaur and pin in to a tree.

Like before the Minotaur pumped more muscles into its arms and grabbed onto the dragon's feet before tossing it down. The other soldier was missing and from what she could tell it must have been defeated.

"_This isn't time for chit chat girl. If you don't act now he will be lost forever_." Aether was beyond stressed since everything his father had planned was falling apart. If he didn't hurry soon then Darkness would not only regain a new body but at the same time he would be stronger than before.

"What do I do?"

"_Place your hand on your heart and then extend your free hand towards the dragon. Once you feel a pull don't resist instead let it pull you in. Once you are inside you must find your friend and help him regain the power to control his body. Do you understand should you mess up he will be lost._"

As if it wasn't hard enough to know Percy was in trouble but then this man just had to tell her that if she messed up then he would be gone forever. Nodding she walked over to the Dragon and Minotaur who hadn't taken notice in her yet. Placing a hand onto her heart she extended her left arm towards the dragon that looked at her and roared in anger.

As its mouth opened and a black flame was about to leave its large mouth the sudden pull the voice told her happened. The pull was beyond anything she had felt before and she began to resist until she remembered it was for Percy. Letting the pull take her to wherever it wanted she looked around and found herself standing in a hallway while black liquid dripped from the ceiling.

"Percy!" she called out into the endless room. Not getting a response she ran forward until she heard someone grunting behind a black and gold door that was waiting at the end of a hallway while a doorknob was missing.

Having no choice but to use force she kicked the door open and inside Percy was standing there while a black liquid was crawling up his body. Most of his body was already covered and the only thing remaining was a corner of his head.

"Percy!" She shouted as she ran over to him her arms outstretched. As soon as her hands touched the liquid she felt all the emotions that were running through his mind and she was scared. Most of his mind was dominated by anger but she refused to let that hold her back. Pushing her hand into the black liquid she grabbed onto something that felt like a shirt and pulled as hard as she could.

She found the harder she pulled the more the liquid fought back to keep her from freeing her friend. As she was about to lose hope a sudden glow in her heart drew her attention and a white light shined while another light glowed in the black liquid. Getting the strength to continue on she pulled with renewed strength and slowly the body of Percy came out and fell on top of her.

As if the black liquid was being held together by Percy a chain reaction happened and everything got filled with a blinding light that pushed away the darkness. it didn't have a host so it had to retreat to the darkest depths of the boys mind if it hoped to survive. The light then faded and Larissa found herself standing in the forest again but instead of a dragon and Minotaur fighting one another, the body of Percy lying on the ground next to burned leaves with black liquid slowly retreating back into the diamonds that were in his palms.

She watched as the liquid tried to grab onto Percy one last time but the light shining from their hearts pushed it back and it vanished promising to return one day. Deciding to wait a little longer she looked down at Percy and saw that his eyes were beginning to open slightly. As his eyes opened completely and he blinked a little he looked around and saw Larissa was sitting next to him. She was just sitting there but her face was in her hands and she was silently crying since he had returned.

"Larissa is that really you?" he asked as he began to cry. She didn't respond instead she did something he didn't expect she grabbed him and wrapped him into a warm and tight hug.

Realizing that it was really her Percy let lose all his pent up emotions and cried into her shoulder as he held onto her tightly. He didn't want to let her go for even a second since he feared that of he did it would all be a dream.

"My mom's dead Larissa... she's dead." Slowly his eyes closed and the last thing he saw was her face and how tears were in her eyes as well.


End file.
